Hidden Heart
by angelwings2001
Summary: Syaoran's parents have just passed away, leaving him to their close family friends, the Kinomotos. But Sakura's hiding something... something she doesn't want discovered. This is a non-magic story


Hidden Heart  
  
A/N: hey! Here's a new fic, it's gonna be a series (hopefully). I've decided to try a new style of writing- the characters won't be card captors. I hope u like it!  
  
  
Rain poured down steadily against the ground. A tall woman in black was leading a 10 year old boy with dark brown hair to a large, yellow house. The little boy held her hand tightly, and in his other hand was a small suitcase. He looked up to observe the house, the rain hiding his tears.  
  
As the two stepped inside, a loud bang was heard. The boy jumped and turned around to see a butler, who was now taking the lady's coat. The woman removed her hat as well, revealing a beautiful face that was hardened by pain and coldness. She turned to the boy, who was about half her height. "Well, Syaoran, what are you waiting for? Give the butler your coat!" she said, her voice rising with impatience. The boy looked down, ashamed, embarrassed, and scared. "Yes, Kinomoto-sama (Mistress Kinomoto)."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what these children are coming to! Don't know a thing." She shook her head, turning to the butler. "Arigatou (thank you), Hiroshi. Now, Syaoran," she started, turning sharply back to the boy. "I suppose you know why we have decided to take you into our family?"  
  
He hung his head low and spoke quietly. "Hai, Kinomoto-sama. I am to help your family out now." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he spoke. The woman's face softened at his tears, showing her true kindness. "We're all very sorry about your family, Syaoran. Watashi to Kinomoto-san (Mr. Kinomoto and I) were very close to your parents too. That's why we decided to let you come here. The government wanted to take you to an orphanage, but we decided to raise you until you are old enough to inherit your fortune."  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Kinomoto-sama." Syaoran sniffled and looked up into the lady's eyes. "You can call me Nadeshiko-san. You aren't going to be our servant, you are our new son." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Sou (yes), now let's go to your new shinshitsu (room)!" She took him down a large hallway, brightly decorated with pictures of the Kinomoto family. Syaoran didn't get a chance to look at anything, however, because only a few stops were made. "This is Touya-san's room. Touya-san!" She called her son out.  
  
A tall, dark-haired teen stepped out. "Hai, okaa-san (yes, mother)?" "Touya-san, kochirawa Syaoran-san desu (Touya, meet Syaoran). Syaoran-san, kochirawa Touya-san desu (Syaoran, meet Touya)." Both boys bowed. "Douzo yoroshiku. (nice to meet you.)" With that, Nadeshiko and Syaoran took off again, and Touya stared at their backs with a blank face.  
  
They passed by another room, an office, where Nadeshiko introduced her husband, Fujitaka. After Syaoran thanked him for letting him stay with his family, the two took off again. Finally, they reached a room decorated in green. "Welcome to your new heya (bedroom)! I hope you like it" said Nadeshiko.  
  
Syaoran looked around, amazed at the furnishings. He had a large bed by the window, which had a bed of peonies beneath it outside. His suitcases were neatly stacked against the closet. A television and CD player were placed in the room, as well as a computer. The large bookcase held various books that he would like and some loose articles that Syaoran had packed up from Hong Kong. "It's perfect" he said, smiling lightly to show his thankfulness.  
  
"Well then, should we walk around the rest of the house?" "Hai!"  
  
The kitchen, living room, dining room, and bathrooms, were pointed out. Then came another hallway. Two doorways were in it, the first of which was the master room. "And this... is our daughter's room. Her name is Sakura-san, I believe she's your age. Unfortunately, Sakura-san is sick with a cold right now, so she isn't feeling too good. Perhaps you can meet her at dinner!" But when Syaoran glanced up at Nadeshiko's eyes, they were hiding something. Something important...  
  
Syaoran returned to his room while Nadeshiko went to check on Sakura. He couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious girl. The day went by, and dinner passed, but Sakura didn't show up. Syaoran decided to walk around the house again to get his bearings, but as he neared Sakura's room, he heard screams. "I WANT THAT DOGGIE!!! WHY WON'T YOU GET IT FOR ME???" "Sakura-chan, I told you, we can't get a dog if we don't know how you'll handle it." "BUT I WANT IT..." the girl wailed, but then she started coughing. "Oh no! Hang on, I'll be right back, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Syaoran went into the bathroom until Fujitaka had gone out of Sakura's room. He came out and started to walk away, trying to be very quiet as to not be heard over the silence. 'Wait... there's no sound. Shouldn't Sakura still be coughing?' As this thought came to mind, he turned around and opened the door to Sakura's room.  
  
A beautiful girl with light brown hair and green eyes was staring at herself in the mirror. When Syaoran entered, her head shot up. "WHO are YOU and just what do you think your doing in here?" she sneered. "Wa- watashi wa Syaoran desu. (I am Syaoran.)" "That STILL doesn't explain your presence!" "I just moved in." "Yeah, yeah, I heard about that already. Why are you in my room?" "Well, I heard you coughing, but you stopped, so I came to see if you were alright." "I'm fine!" she snapped.  
  
Fujitaka came in with a glass of water and Sakura sighed. "Otou-san, a dog might help me get over this cold sooner." Fujitaka smiled. "We'll see, ok? Oh! I see you've met Syaoran!" "Hai!" "Well, I'll leave you two to talk. Be nice!" He turned to Syaoran. "I'm sorry we couldn't introduce the two of you sooner, but Sakura is sick so very often..." Syaoran saw the same look in Fujitaka's eyes, and knew the Kinomoto 'secret'; it was Sakura's chronic illness. Fujitaka left the two alone.  
  
'So... That's why she's been in here. Somehow I don't think she's really sick. But for someone who's so rude, she's certainly beautiful.' Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoran. "So... I guess we should introduce ourselves formally. Sakura desu. (I'm Sakura) Yoroshiku. (Nice to meet you.)" "Syaoran desu. Douzo yoroshiku. (It's very nice to meet you.)"  
  
They stood in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "You aren't really sick, are you?" Sakura looked at Syaoran with an ice cold stare. "Maybe I'm not. But it's only because I want attention." "You don't get it, do you? Your parents would give up the entire world for you! Did you ever look at them? They're worried about you, Sakura-san! A lot!" "No, you don't get it. They only care about me when nothing's in the way. Every time a little thing pops up, it's 'Bye Sakura, be good! I'll see you in a few days!' I'm just an extra child."  
  
"No, that's not how it is. I think you're just being a selfish brat! All you care about is yourself, and you use people to your advantage!" Sakura started to look scared, as if someone had hit her. "Ok, so... maybe I do pretend I'm sick to get things. But... I don't know what to do without that cover. I just don't know how to be me..." she whispered softly. Tears came rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sakura-san. I didn't mean to be so harsh. But, it just seemed like you needed to face reality." Syaoran moved closer to her and put a comforting arm around Sakura's back. "Iie... you were right. Gomen for being so rude... but I don't know how to be anything else."  
  
The two kids stood there for half an hour, Syaoran just letting Sakura cry herself out. Finally, he spoke. "You've been hiding your heart for too long, Sakura. Don't worry, I'll help you find it."  
  
"Wakarimasen, Syaoran-san. (I don't understand.) Why would you help me after I've been so mean?" Syaoran smiled sadly at the girl. "Because I know you're really a good person. You just need to believe it. And besides, everyone needs a tomodachi (friend) who will help them out, Sakura-san-" "Call me 'Sakura-chan. Tomodachi? Hontou ne? (Really?) Arigatou, Syaoran-kun...."  
  
They took a brief second to smile at one another. Then Sakura started again. "So we can really find my heart?" "Hai." "How do you know that?" "Well, there was a story that my parents use to tell me..." "Can you tell me" "Hai. Once there was..." "Chotto matte! (Wait a minute!) Can we make a promise first? Can we promise to be best friends?" "Of course! Best friends." The two kids hooked pinkies and grinned. "See? You're heart is already coming out!" The two laughed loudly, and Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura and started again. "So, once there was...."  
  
A/N: ok, please don't flame me for making Sakura such a brat! I know she isn't like that, but just give the plot some time.  



End file.
